


A skele-ton, of skeletons!

by MultiFandomJunkie



Series: AU #_REDICATED_ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Intro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: My interpretation of certain at skeles





	1. Chapter 1

###  Underswap Papyrus, (Caramel) 

**Height:** 6'3"  
**Age:** 22  
• Younger brother  
• L I v e s. For taffy and caramel  
• hates all vegetables except for cabbage. Nobody knows why  
•Is that guy who will hiss at you if you try to eat his chips  
• also the guy that will eat your chips

He sort of remembers resets? They are sort of like surreal dreams to him. He'll have deja vu somtimes.

• really bad sense of direction  
• also a fricking clutz (this is why he does not cook)  
• c l e an. F r e a k.  
• THEATRE MUSIC ALL THE TIME

Most of the time he wears a orange sleeveless hoodie and a mocha brown longsleeve underneath. Also, jeggings. On weekends he will wear funky leggings he found at Goodwill. For shoes he has one pair of boots that he absolutely loves.

**Personality?:** He's p chill most of the time. He likes teasing his brother tho. He has a short temper but just gets really passive agressive.

* * *

###  Underswap Sans, (Blue) 

**Height:** 5'4"  
**Age:** 24  
• Older brother  
• likes the blue raspberry dum-dums   
•Always trying to get his brother to eat healthy  
• in the royal guard, but he helps train other recruits  
• Him and Alphys will paint each others nails :3  
•More lax about cleaning than his brother  
• a m a z I n g. Hand-eye coordination  
Remembers resets but doesn't really care. They're already on the surface, and the kid promised they wouldn't reset again.

• normal sense of direction  
•Tried bubble-wrapping the entire house once. Just to keep his brother safe xD   
• Loves old cartoon network shows  
• He makes fun of his brother all the time, but if somebody else does it he will slap them.

During training he wears his armor, but at home he wears a t-shirt (or sports bra, don't ask), and any pair of shorts he can find. Always finds a way to wear sandals. 

**Personality?:** Chill but like, with energy? Very short temper, will fight you, or act perfectly fine. When he's sad he will try to hide it bc yeah.

* * *

.

Hope this is okay?


	2. Character Info: Swapfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of the swapfell skeles

###  Swapfell Papyrus, (Coco, Mutt) 

**Height:** 6'  
**Age:** 21  
•Loves chocolate, hence the nickname coco  
•It makes him hyper tho  
•he loves his brother so dang much  
•Likes cuddles  
•Low on energy  
•Doesn't eat much

He wears a sleeveless trenchcoat with a fluffy collar, a black longsleeve, white jeans, and hiking boots. 

•Very dog like  
•Amazing sense of direction, as well as smell  
•Good reflexes too  
•But he's always tired

 **Personality:** GOOD BOY.

* * *

###  Swapfell Sans, (Razz, Capo)

 **Height:** 5'5"  
**Age:** 21  
•Yep they be twins xD  
•He also loves his brother, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings without injuring somebody  
•Violent, strong boy  
•Always down for brother cuddles tho  
•ALL THE ENERGY  
• His breakfast is coffee, 13 5 hour energy drinks, and a protein shake all mixed together  
•Concerned about his brother

In public he wears his armor, but at home he wears a crop top (it's all he could find at the dump), and sweatpants

Neither of them remember resets

•L o u d.  
•When it's ambush time tho, he's as quiet as a mouse  
•Will only ever fight with a hammer.(it's like, a war hammer)  
•Cannot stay still.  
•Has trouble sleeping as well.

 **Personality:** He's basically like that one kid from 1st grade, who was always loud and violent and stuff, but they were in all a p cool dude. Doesn't get mad easily, unless you mess with his bro

* * *

This is it for Swapfell xD


End file.
